Friday the thirteenth
by LalaHachi
Summary: Roxas is being superstitious with it being Friday the thirteenth, but is it really JUST Friday the thirteenth? Maybe there's another meaning to it? Happy AkuRoku day


**LalaHachi;** Happy AkuRoku day! :D_  


* * *

_

_Friday the thirteenth is bad luck. _

_Very. Bad. Luck. _

_But maybe not for everyone? _

Roxas walked through the corridor slowly, making sure there were none of his fellow members waiting around the corners to attack him. It would be just his luck on such an unlucky day. When he entered the kitchen, he almost got a heart attack when he found a black cat sitting on the desk staring at him.

"What should we name him?" Demyx asked, patting the horrifying creature.

Axel shook his head. "We can't keep him. Xemnas wouldn't approve."

"But… there's that party tonight… Can't we give it to someone as a gift or something?" Demyx asked as the cat began purring, still staring at Roxas. The blond let out a scared squeak and the two men turned to face him. "Oh shit," Demyx said, trying to force the cat down into a bag, but it jumped off the desk and walked up to Roxas. "Please don't tell anyone about him!" Roxas stepped away from the cat, nodding as he tried to avoid the cat.

"Roxas, great! I need to talk to you!" Axel said, smiling as he tried to make his way around the bench.

"Oh no, you don't! We have to find somewhere for the cat to stay first!" Demyx said, holding Axel there as Roxas backed out of the room, slamming the door behind him so the creature wouldn't follow. Whatever Axel had to say, it could wait 'til later.

He anxiously walked down the corridor, indifferent towards his destination. Axel and Demyx, the only people he talked to, was socializing with a_ black cat_, so that **(what is 'that'?) **was not an option. He momentarily considered finding Zexion but decided against it since most people were busy with the party preparations; something he himself should also have been up to. As he realized this, he started heading for the ball room.

He was almost there when suddenly a voice called him over. "Roxas! Come help me carry these!" Xigbar was standing next to the wall, scratching his head, looking at three oddly shaped mirrors lying on the ground. "They're so hard to carry, and I almost drop them all the time…" Roxas didn't need to hear another word. He rushed down the hall into the ballroom. No way he was breaking a mirror on Friday the thirteenth.

As he suspected, seven people were decorating inside. Xemnas and Saïx, of course, wouldn't join them until later. There were some strange rumors floating around about those two, but Roxas didn't know what to believe…

"Hey Roxas, great timing! Can you hold this ladder in place?" Xaldin asked, waving at him. Roxas couldn't believe his ears. The ladder was terribly close to the wall, meaning that he would have to stand under ladder to hold it.

"Eh… No, I have to go get something in my own room, sorry!" And with those words he dashed out of the room. He ran past Xigbar, who still had trouble transporting the mirrors, past the kitchen were Demyx and Axel were deciding what to do with the black cat, down the hall and into his own room, slamming the door behind him. The castle was not safe. He would have to stay in his room the whole day, he decided. So he lay down on his bed and tried to go to sleep. He knew that's how Axel passed his spare time, so why not try it?

When he was awoken from his nap by knocking on his door, some three hours later, he had failed to realize the fun in having a nightmare and then being brutally awakened. Maybe Axel was a sadist. He opened the door and gave Demyx a warning glare.

"It's time for the party! Come on!" Demyx grabbed his hand and dragged him down the corridor.

"What? I don't think I want to go… I have a headache…" It was a lame excuse, Roxas was aware of that, but it could work. A party with thirteen guests on Friday the thirteenth with a black cat close by would not end well.

"Nonsense! Nobodies don't have headaches!" Demyx stated as they got closer to the ballroom. This was clearly a lie, Roxas knew that after seeing Axel hungover, but he couldn't bother arguing with Demyx. "Besides, there's a surprise for you." Roxas was about to ask him what this could possibly be, when Demyx opened the doors to the ballroom and the loud noise made it hard for Roxas to hear his own thoughts.

Demyx disappeared over to a couch where Axel and Zexion were sitting and Roxas was just about to follow when he remembered the cat. It was probably somewhere near them.

And when he saw a drunk Luxord with a deck of cards approaching him, he decided to escape, out to the balcony. He ran past all the people mingling and received glares from both Xaldin and Xigbar before he finally reached his destination.

When he got outside, he felt safe. There were no mirrors, no ladders and no black cats; just him and the sky. "Hey, Roxas," Axel's voice called from behind him. "Are you avoiding me?"

"No, what makes you think that?" Roxas asked. He wasn't avoiding Axel, just the cat.

"Well, I said I wanted to talk to you but you haven't even tried to get a hold of me," Axel mumbled, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Oh," Roxas let out a surprised sound. "Oh, sorry, I completely forgot!"

"And everyone's saying that you've been acting strange all day. Is it because you've been bothered by something?" Axel asked, sounding worried.

"Well, duh. It's Friday the thirteenth. And people have been asking me about carrying mirrors and standing under ladders and stuff. Of course I've been bothered!" Roxas exclaimed, waving his arms like a madman.

Axel looked at him for a second with a strange look and then started chuckling. "It's not just Friday the thirteenth you know."

Roxas frowned and tilted his head to the side. "Okay, what else?"

"It's Friday, _August_ 13th."

Roxas felt like face-palming. He knew that. It wasn't like it made a difference. "So?"

"13/8."

Axel had stopped making sense by now. He was just repeating the same information over and over in different ways. "I repeat: So?"

"I'm number eight. August is the eighth month. You're number thirteen. Today is the thirteenth. The thirteenth day of August. 13/8." Axel was explaining this like it was obvious and common knowledge.

"Eh… So?" Roxas repeated, but it was starting to feel stupid.

"Today, is our day," Axel asked and stroke Roxas chin with a gloved hand before planting a soft kiss on his lips. "And I have a gift for you." he reached into his pocket and held out a box to Roxas.

Roxas was staring at Axel in shock. He just… kissed him? Why? Nonetheless, he accepted the box. "I've wanted to tell you this for a while, Roxas, but I decided that today would be the day I told you: I love you," Axel whispered before smiling and walking back into the ballroom.

Roxas blinked repeatedly as a blush appeared on his cheeks. This was their day. Maybe he has been too superstitious. Maybe there was no bad luck about Friday the thirteenth. He looked down at the box. _A gift from Axel on their special day._

He slowly removed the wrapping, noticed the huge holes on the side and opened the box to find…

"Meow."

The black cat jumped out and walked around him, stroking itself against his leg. Roxas felt his body get stiff as the cat stopped walking around him and stood in front of him. It almost looked as if the cat was _smiling_ at him. Roxas blinked, hoping that the wicked grin would be gone when he opened his eyes. It was, but… So was the cat.

Roxas dropped the box and dashed inside. Whatever that cat was, it could not have been good. But when he felt two arms around himself, he knew that even if Friday the thirteenth was bad luck - maybe even evil - if it was in August, it was also his and Axel's day. And Axel would keep him safe.

_Friday the thirteenth is bad luck. _

_Very. Bad. Luck._

_But maybe not for everyone?

* * *

_**LalaHachi;** So what did you think? :3


End file.
